Kimberly
by dmhg
Summary: Sortofsequel to 'your're not dreaming'. Ginny and Harry have an eventful wedding thanks to Hermione and Draco. ONESHOT. COMPLETE


Disclaimer: JK owns all, I own the plot.

This is yet another one shot called 'Kimberly'. Please review to it if you like, it is a Draco/Hermione fic.

Kimberly

OOOOOOOO

Ginny Weasley looked into a full-length mirror, she smiled, as she liked what she saw.

The 19 year old stood there in a long white wedding dress, complete with a tiara on the top of her flame red hair, that stood out more than ever against the pure white silk of her wedding dress. Behind her, her mother, Molly was fussing over the 4 brides maids who were also dressed in white dresses, only not as nice as her own.

Molly stood out against the may white dresses as she wore a floral patterned dress with a big pink hat. Ginny guessed it must have been a tradition for the mother of the bride to be seen miles away. She could only imagine what her father and brothers looked like, not to mention her husband to be, Harry Potter.

She looked over her bride's maids, Luna Lovegood, who was dating her brother Ron, Lavender Longbottom, Neville's wife, Rose Zeller, a girl who was in her class when they were at Hogwarts and a very heavily pregnant Hermione Granger. Sat at the bottom of Hermione's feet was a little boy, of a year old dressed in a little black and white suit playing with a ball. Scott Malloy. They all looked lovely.

"Ready girls?" Ron asked as he poked his head into the small room at the back of the church were they were getting ready, when his eyes landed on Ginny he smiled and walked over to her, on the way telling Luna how lovely she looked.

"Nervous Ginny?" he joked, she smiled and shook her head

"I've waited so long for this"

"I know you have Gin, and believe me Harry has too" Ginny tried not to smile "I don't want anything to go wrong today for you ok, I want this to be prefect for you" he bent down and kissed his only sister.

"Thank you Ron" she said and kissed his cheek. Ginny knew it had been hard for Ron to see his best friend and little sister together, he was over protective of her and Harry, but after he saw the too together, he knew it was love.

"Better go ladies" he said walking them all out of the room, Hermione picked up Scott and carried him out of the room, leaving Ginny in the room. Molly took another look at her daughter and blew her a kiss. Minutes later Arthur came into the room and held out his hand for her.

"Ginny…" he began, but found he couldn't continue,

"Its all right daddy" she kissed his cheek "I know" smiling, he led her out of the door.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The organ began to play the wedding march, Harry looked between his two best men, Ron and Draco Malfoy. Yes Draco Malfoy was one of Harry's best men, for he was Hermione Granger's husband. They had been married for 2 years, ever since he came back to her. He was sent back from the 'beyond' as he called it. He didn't reveal much to Hermione about the 'beyond' all he told her and anyone else who asked that they weren't meant to know as it wasn't their time and they would know when the time came for them to know.

Hermione was indeed pregnant, and very pleased that Draco, however he had been sent back to her was back because she knew she wouldn't have been able to cope with a baby and be alone.

When they walked out of the cellar together, Hermione was surprised to see Dumbledore waiting for them at the top of the stairs, a knowing smile on his face. She wasn't sure if he knew, but as they walked away from him she heard Draco thank the old man as they continued on their way to Hermione's common room.

The next day Dumbledore rose in the great hall and all the students looked at him, expecting a long speech about how he would miss his little 'golden trio', but that was when some students noticed Hermione was missing and didn't think the speech would be too important since the head girl was missing. It was only when the big oak door's at the back of the hall creped open and everyone turned to see Hermione and Draco stood there, was his speech suddenly important to everyone.

Naturally what happened with Draco remains his close guarded secret, so every student claimed they knew what happened and made very interesting gossip.

Harry saw Lavender and Rose walk down the aisle together, smiling when they filed into the row of seats opposite him. Lavender seemed to wink at him, but he turned his head and saw the next who was to walk down the aisle, Luna. When she had stood next to Lavender he saw Hermione half way down the aisle walking slower than the others, because Scott was walkingin front of her. Hermione kept an eye on him as she smiled over to Harry, Ron and Draco. Harry smirked as he saw Draco's face light up like a Christmas tree when he saw Hermione and Scott. But more so Hermione because the brides maids dresses were suppose to be just a little higher than the knee, but Hermione's seemed to be mid thigh length, on account of her large baby bump. She was 8 and half months pregnant with the couple's second child. Draco's face was a picture and Harry just hoped that Colin Creevey, the photographer had managed to sneak a picture of Draco as he looked at his wife, shire pleasure and want all over his face. Harry had to admit Hermione was the best looking brides maid there. When Hermione got to the end she walked over to Luna and Lavender and sat Scott down on a little stool that was by her feet. Harry smiled and looked back up the aisle.

As Ginny stood to the side of him he turned and looked at her, her eyes crackled with excitement and she kissed her cheek at the same time Arthur kissed her other cheek

"Who gives Ginevra to Harry today?"

"I do," answered Arthur and then he stepped down and sat with the rest of the Weasley's at the front of the church.

"We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Ginevra and Harry," said the vicar "Marriage is not something to be taken lightly, it has to be respected and honored. Is there anyone here who has reason why these two should not be married?" he asked and looked around the church. Ginny and Harry were both on edge, hoping no one would speak up "Right-" the vicar said but then there was a loud

"Ahh" coming from the left of the couple, all eyes looked over to where the 4 brides maids stood. If looks could kill, Molly and Ginny would be serving life sentences in Azkaban prison.

Three maids looked over to the fourth, Hermione. She was stood with one hand on the wall of the church and the other on her stomach; she had a look of pain across her face. "Don't stop," she said. Ginny ran over to her along with Draco who grabbed his wife and started to ask what was wrong.

"Hermione, are you all right?" Ginny asked. Although it was her wedding, Hermione was her best friend and even though she wanted everything to be perfect, she would call it all off for any of her friends.

"F-fine, please continue" she said and grabbed Draco's hand; she looked to Ginny and smiled, a quick smile. Ginny nodded and took her place next to Harry.

Harry smiled at Hermione and nodded at the vicar.

"Ginevra, do you take Harry to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do"

"And Harry do you take Ginevra to be you're lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do"

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife" he said looking over at Hermione, who was trying not to scream in pain. Molly was standing over her along with Draco, but all eyes were on the couple who were marrying. "You may now kiss the bride" and Harry did just that. As soon as they broke apart and the music began to play. Hermione fell to the floor. Ginny ran out of the church while Molly and Draco fussed over Hermione.

"I can't hold it any more AAAHH," she screamed. Scott looked over to his mum.

"Mummy?" he asked. Draco smiled and picked him up. Scott wrapped his arms around Draco and smiled, still looking at Hermione

"Hermione, luv, come on hold on a bit longer. Everything will be fine"

"Don't worry 'Mione, Ginny's gone to get ready" Harry said as he patted Draco on the shoulder. Ginny was the only qualified midwife at the wedding.

"Harry I'm so sorry, I've ruined your wedding" she cried, easing her through the contraction

"No Hermione, you haven't, its perfect, all of it" Ginny said before Harry could say anything "Lets get you into the private room" she said as she lead the way into the back of the alter where the groom and best man get ready.

Hermione lay on a table that Ginny quickly magically cleaned. "Out all of you" she said to Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Arthur, Neville, Lavender, Rose and Luna, who all followed. Harry kissed Ginny on the cheek

"Happy wedding day" he laughed as Ginny snorted with laughter

"Harry can you take Scott?" Draco said and passed him over to his godfather.

"I'll make it up to you I promise" Hermione said through the pain

"Don't be sill Hermione, you don't need to the wedding was perfect"

"AAAHHH" she screamed in pain "D-Draco…. i HATE YOU, it hurts so much more"

"Its ok luv, everything will be fine" he looked over at Molly who nodded, after that many children she was a expert

"You'll never touch me ever, again" she screamed. Draco looked nervously over at Molly and Ginny,

"Don't worry Draco, I said that to Arthur when I was in labor, and look how many children we have" she laughed. Draco nodded and pulled his attention back to Hermione

"One more push…add a girl Hermione" Ginny said. A snip and a cut later, a little cry was heard in the room. Hermione threw her head back on to Draco who was stood behind her acting like a pillow and holding her, comforting her. He bent down and kissed her forehead.

"We did it Draco"

"Yes we did"

"Well done Hermione, you have a little girl," Molly said

"Thank you so much Ginny" Hermione said as her breathing calmed down.

"It was certainly an eventful wedding" Ginny said and handed the baby over to her parents. Hermione looked down at her and smiled at Draco.

Their little girl was smiling up at them, her storm gray eyes just like her fathers, and her tiny little dark hair was flicked up at the front from where she had been cleaned.

"Have you got a name for her?" Ginny asked

"We have" Draco said "Kimberly"

"Kimberly Ginevra Malfoy" Hermione added, looking over at Draco for approval for the middle name, he smiled and she looked over at Ginny who was fighting to keep the tears back

"Thank you 'Mione" Ginny said and hugged her." Draco walked over to the door and let everyone in. Scott was passed from Harry to Draco who took him over to see his new little sister.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

THE END

Please review

Thank you


End file.
